


Поладили

by Babak



Series: Songfic challenge [26]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: День 26 — песня, которая заставляет вас хотеть влюбитьсяРазные исполнителиShe Will Be Loved
Relationships: Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher)
Series: Songfic challenge [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762510
Kudos: 5





	Поладили

Эскель не соврал, когда сказал Геральту, что научился ладить с Ламбертом.  
  
Это было сложно.  
  
Но вскоре они нашли общий язык, еще и благодаря тому, что в обучении младшего ведьмака Эскелю доводилось принимать участие раньше, когда он возвращался зимовать. Белый Волк смеялся и говорил, что они теперь не разлей вода, не то, что раньше, когда характер Ламберта не мог выдержать даже терпеливый Весемир. На что парень всегда огрызался, всегда у него был тысяча и один саркастичный ответ, что изматывало обоих, но Эскель никогда не вмешивался.  
  
Он знает, почему Ламберт так реагирует. Знает, поэтому сидит в стороне, продолжает методично точить собственный меч, как делал всегда, когда нужно было сосредоточиться на чем-то. Обычно он сидит так до самой полуночи, не замечая, как бежит время, пока Ламберт не подойдет и не оставит горячий поцелуй на напряженной шее. Пму всегда есть, что сказать, но в такие моменты он молчит, легко скользит сильными руками по чужому телу, и взволнованно выдыхает, через пару минут успокаиваясь.  
  
Когда это произошло в первый раз Эскель шарахнулся в сторону, начал тыкать пальцем в его лицо, осматривать со всех сторон, потому что умиротворенный Ламберт — зрелище более редкое, чем Дикая Охота. Ни один из них не был уверен, связано ли это с тем, что тому просто нужны объятия, или просто слишком нужен Эскель. Или может быть последний случайно Аксий применил, но суть оставалось одной, младший сразу расслаблялся, чего обычно не делал даже во сне, всегда готовый броситься в драку, ответить.  
  
Эскель всегда считал всех ведьмаков подобием диких зверех. Некоторые, как Геральт, отчаянно ищут тепла, ищут хотя бы подобие нормальной жизни. Другие, как он сам, целиком отдают себя охоте, своему делу, призванию, становятся еще ьолее дикими, но спокойными. Без внутренних конфликтов.  
  
Кажется, Ламберт был чем-то посередине, он не желал быть обычным, с семьёй и детьми, но и целикои посвятить себя работе физически не мог, словно застрял в капкане. А рядом был Эскель, одинокий волк, воплощение того, кем он хотел бы стать, но не мог, отпустивший привязанности вместе с появлением шрама на лице.  
  
Теперь они стараются всегда путешествовать вместе, для удобства, для спокойного сна. Не слабость, но радость для обоих. Теперь Эскель воспринимает объятия и спокойное сопение в ухо как само собой разумеещеся, как неизменную часть жизни.  
  
В Каэр Морхене сделать это сложно, пусть Весемир с Геральтом и не будут осуждать, но даже разговаривать об этом вслух не хотелось. Слишком личное, слишком близкое, почти что душевное. Они даже никогда оба не знали, что так может быть, что начало не будет страстным, а скорее спокойным, почти что ленивым.  
  
Страсть была гораздо позже.  
  
Это произошло в одной из тавер Каэдвена, кажется, постоятельцев почти не было, жара душила, а Ламберт рядом смотрел обиженно, все еще хотел сомкнуть руки. В результате, парень налетел губами на чужие, а дальше воздух пропал отнюдь не от духоты. Конечно, против жары это никак не помогло, и, наверное, было слишком уж глупым решением в данной ситуации, но когда Ламберт — что удивительно — попробовал прекратить это, хоть немного отстраниться и сказать, что сейчас не время и не место, Эскель рывком притянул того ближе, и хрипло пообещал, что если тот остановиться, то он перегрызет ему глотку. В качестве угрозы и памяти на горле младшего ведьмака потом красовался огромный засос, близкий к укусу, но хотя бы без крови.  
  
Ламберта в тот момент сложно было назвать недовольным. Особенно учитывая синяки на талии и бедрах Эскеля.  
  
Поэтому да.  
  
Они нашли общий язык.

**Author's Note:**

> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii


End file.
